


My Friend

by ExtremeLight9



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeLight9/pseuds/ExtremeLight9
Summary: Short snippets from Henry's journey with Boris from the start to the end.





	My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Boris and Henry are my favorite part about the game so I decided to write this since I don’t feel there were enough bonding moments for them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m leaving tomorrow,”

 

Boris’ head jerked up from his cards and stared at the old man in surprise. They were just having their tenth match.

 

“I’ve hid here long enough. I should be going soon,” Henry explained.

 

Boris frowned and shook his head frantically. He couldn’t leave. It was dangerous outside. They were better off here in the safe house!

 

Henry sighed. “Boris, I can’t stay. I don’t belong here. I have to go home,”

 

Boris’ face fell and he looked down to his lap dejectedly. Henry was the only company he ever had in this place. If he left then…he would go back to being all alone again.

 

Henry remained quiet for a minute and then had an idea. “Why don’t you come with me?”

 

Boris blinked and glanced at him in confusion.

 

“Have you ever been outside the studio, Boris?” the man asked and he shook his head. “Then you should leave with me. There is no reason for you to stay. I could take you back to my house,” he stated, growing a bit excited with the idea. “The outside is so much better than this place. It’s bright and sunny. There are so many places you could go and no monsters that would attack you. I could even introduce you my family,”

 

Boris titled his head to the side curiously. He never knew anywhere that wasn’t the dark rooms and corridors of the studio, so he couldn’t imagine the place that Henry was describing to him. But then again, Henry was so much different than any of the scary creatures he had seen around here.

 

“What do you say, buddy?”

 

Boris hesitated for a moment, but one look at the man’s reassuring face was enough to convince him. He nodded.

 

The next morning, Boris checked on the old man to find him still sleeping so he snuck over to the exit door, grinning mischievously.

 

If they were leaving for good then he might as well get one last meal made by the human.

 

**\---------**

 

“Wow, I never seen this place before,” Henry said as they entered the toy factory. He glanced over to his companion to see him looking around at everything in complete loss. The wolf backed away from the giant Bendy doll only to be startled by the one of him.

 

Henry couldn’t help laughing at the sight. The poor guy looked so confused by all the merchandise of him it was hard not to crack a smile at it.

 

Looking down at the ground, Henry noticed a small Boris plushie on the floor and picked it up. “Boris, look. It’s a little you!” he said while the wolf stared at the plushie curiously. “I think I will keep this one. It’s cute,” he said, laughing at his friend’s flustered expression.

**\---------**

Boris followed Henry silently through the corridor, flinching slightly at the sounds coming from above. He really wished they would turn back and return to the safe house, but the old man’s insistence made him follow along. Not to mention, he was growing more curious about the world Henry came from the more he thought about it.  He did actually want to be free from this place just as much as Henry did.

 

Boris’ eyes were trailing around the area in case any ink creatures were nearby when he suddenly heard a snapping sound and looked over to see the human had smashed a Bendy cutout.

 

Dread immediately filled the wolf and he stared at the human in horror, searching for an explanation.

 

Henry blinked and rubbed his neck. “Oh, I just can’t stand it staring at me like that. It’s a little creepy,” he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal.

 

Boris looked down at the broken form in fear. This was bad, really bad. He could feel a shudder in his inky core. If the demon found out about this then they would be done for.

 

It wasn’t long until the human began walking again and Boris followed him timidly, feeling quite on edge now. The next time they came across another cutout Boris freaked out when the man tried to smash it too and he grabbed his arm, pulling him away.

 

“Boris, what’s wrong?” he asked and the wolf shook his head disapprovingly. He sighed. “Boris, listen. Nothing bad will happen, alright? I’ve destroyed many of these before I even met you,”

 

The admission didn’t seem put the wolf’s mind at ease and instead did the opposite of that. The wolf stared at him with wide and then for first time since they met Henry saw him scowl.

 

The wolf tried snatching the pipe from Henry’s hand, but the man yanked it back. “Boris, stop it. You’re being unreasonable!” he muttered.

 

The wolf glared at him, looking hurt for a moment and then began storming away. “Boris, wait. Where are you going?!”

 

Boris didn’t listen and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Henry alone. The old man sighed and glanced over at the grinning Bendy cutout, feeling as it was mocking him. “Shut up,” he huffed.

 

Sighing, he began walking after his companion. “Boris, wait up!”

 

A loud growl filled the air suddenly and he glanced back to see ink monsters crawling from the puddles toward him. “Stay back!” He pushed and swung with all his strength through them, but they were coming from every direction. Henry found himself being pushed into a corner, but he kept swinging his pipe.

 

Meanwhile, Boris was fuming as he walked down path. Stupid Henry. Why won’t he listen? Angering the demon would bring them nothing but trouble. He was going to get both of them killed! The wolf briefly felt tempted to just head back to the safe house since Henry clearly wasn’t planning on thinking about how he felt, but then he paused and glanced back, feeling his anger subside a little and worry taking its place.

 

He…he couldn’t do that. Henry was his only friend. Leaving him behind with all those monsters out there would the worst thing he could ever do.

 

With that in mind, the wolf turned around and rushed back to meet up with Henry.

 

But what he found left him breathless. Ink splashes were everywhere and the old man was lying on the floor with more of the black substance covering his clothes.

 

Boris slowly walked over to the motionless man, ears drooping. No, no, no! This can’t be happening. Henry couldn’t be…. _No!_

 

Boris felt an unfamiliar wetness in his eyes he as he hesitantly held his friend and shook him hopelessly, desperately, refusing to believe that… _that_ -

 

A low groan snapped him out of his bleak thoughts and he looked down in surprise to see the human slowly opening his eyes. “Ugh…..my head. Boris?”

 

Beyond overjoyed and relieved, Boris pulled the man into a hug and eventually felt the man gently wrap his arms around him as well. “Hey, buddy. I’m sorry,”

 

Boris smiled.

 

**\-------**

 

After finding that…awful room in front of Alice’s lair, Henry had made a deal with the woman and was now doing errands for her.

 

Boris was waiting in the elevator tensely as distant noises continued coming from the rooms of the floor they were in. He couldn’t help feeling guilty about not helping Henry with all these tasks, but he was no fighter. He wouldn’t be able to bring himself to attack someone and would probably end up getting in the way. This did little to help ease his guilt though.

 

Soon enough, Boris perked up at the sight of Henry coming back safely, looking beyond exhausted.

 

“I got the ink. Let’s go back and see what else she has next for me,” he grumbled and pressed the button. Rubbing his sore temples, he suddenly felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked over to see Boris holding out a can of bacon soup for him with an apologetic frown.

 

Henry sighed and smiled weakly, taking it. “Thanks, buddy,”

 

**\-------**

 

Henry stood there, panting as he watched the ink monster melt away. He couldn’t rest though. Alice had Boris and he needed to find him as fast as possible. After hearing what she planned to do with him, he knew he didn’t have much time. It made his stomach turn to think of how the poor wolf was feeling right now in the clutches of that woman.

 

Henry was about to proceed again when something caught his attention and he looked over to the ground. It was his Boris plushie, having fallen from his pocket during his fight with the ink creature in an ink puddle.

 

Henry walked over and picked it. Half of its face and body was stained with black now. He found himself hugging it tightly. “Hang on, Boris. I’m coming,”

 

Putting it back in his pocket, Henry left the room.

 

**\--------**

 

Henry sat tensely as the cart made its way around the bright massive room. He didn’t know what to expect, especially with Alice’s promise of a “surprise” meant for him.

 

The man found himself edging back against the seat a little as the cart grew closer to the dark tunnel, nervous at the thought of the dark abyss that was probably waiting for him.

 

Suddenly, two large stained hands grabbed onto the front of the cart from the darkness, startling Henry. The face that followed them made his heart skip a beat.

 

“Boris? No, no. What has she done to you?!” He stammered, but those lifeless eyes simply stared back at him, almost echoing the words in his mind.

 

 _You’re too late_.

 

**\-------**

Henry sighed as he flipped over the newspaper. Sunlight was streaming through the kitchen window along with the sounds of cars driving by. “It sure is nice today,” he said.

 

Boris hummed from his spot on the other chair while messing with his radio.

 

Henry poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long sip, sighing. They sat quietly there for a few minutes until he spoke again. “Hey, Boris?”

 

The wolf looked up at him.

 

Henry hesitated. “I realize that I never said this before, but thank you for being there when….when I had no one,”

 

Boris blinked and then nodded, smiling widely at him before returning to the radio in his hands.

 

Henry took another sip from his mug, but when he looked up again the chair in front of him was empty….He was alone in the kitchen.

 

His eyes misted over ever so slightly and he glanced down to some drawings on the table, one of them standing out the most to him, one of a little friendly wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
